Narcissus no Gaara
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Bunga narsis-bagaikan nisan baginya. Hukuman akibat membuat sang dewi marah. Benarkah semua akibat kemarahan sang dewi?  for GIFMC. Modified from Greek's story. Warning inside. Mind to R&R?:3


Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and all the characters. They're Masashi Kishimoto's.

Genre : Humor/Parody (?)

A/N : Fic buat GIFMC. Diambil dari cerita Yunani—Narcissus and Ekho—yang tentu aja udah dimodif sedemikian rupa (?)

Warning : Humor nggak berasa. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada character yang tampak OOC atau mungkin terkesan nista. Saya tidak ada maksud untuk mem-bash chara apapun di sini apalagi sebenarnya yang ada di sini adalah chara-chara favorit saya =w=v. Oke, cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata so… I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>NARCISSUS no GAARA<p>

.

.

Zaman dahulu kala, di kawasan Yunani kuno, tinggalah seorang pemuda tampan nan rupawan bernama… Narcissus no Gaara. Kenapa orang Yunani bernama seperti warga Jepang? Well, tanyakanlah pada Sasuke yang bergoyang (?). Oke? Lanjut, soalnya yang baca juga nggak ada yang protes ini.

Gaara –dia nggak mau disebut Narcissus, katanya—merupakan seorang yang amat mencintai berkah Tuhan yang telah diberikan padanya. Setiap hari dia bisa bercermin 7 kali sehari, 49 kali seminggu, 210 kali sebulan, dan seterusnya. Yang jelas, bagian yang paling dia suka tentu aja jidatnya yang dihias pake tato kanji 'ai'. Oke, tanya lagi kenapa dihiasnya pake huruf kanji yang identik dengan kawasan Asia Timur? Kali ini boleh deh tanya sama Neji yang mulai nyatok rambut panjangnya yang bercabang karena nggak mau kalah dengan Sasuke yang lagi bergoyang (?).

Banyak wanita yang berebut untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang rupawan yang satu ini tapi semua usaha sia-sia. Gaara tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada wanita, bahkan pada yang tercantik sekalipun. Bisa dibilang, mungkin **saat ini** Gaara adalah satu-satunya manusia yang mampu menangkal pengaruh panah cinta milih Cupid, tangan kanan Ratu Kecantikan yang juga merupakan Dewi Asmara.

Gosip pun dengan cepat menyeruak—mengatakan bahwa Gaara adalah _gay_. Tapi pemuda dengan ciri khas lain berupa lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya ini sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Gosip seperti apapun tidak akan membuatnya panas sampai tergesa-gesa dan terpaksa memilih seorang wanita.

Tidak akan.

_Never!_

_I love myself so much!_

Itulah prinsipnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Nun jauh tapi dekat, di Olympus, terdapat seorang dewi cantik bernama Aphrodite yang mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap Gaara yang justru angkuh dan tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap wanita tersebut. Aphrodite sendiri adalah seorang dewi yang bertugas mengatur jodoh seseorang.

Aphrodite yang lebih memilih dipanggil Ino—err… kenapa begitu? Tanyakan pada Shino yang langsung kayang setelah melihat Neji nyatok rambutnya yang panjang dan bercabang karena nggak mau kalah dengan Sasuke yang lagi bergoyang (?)—di sela-sela kesibukannya mengatur urusan cinta bersama tangan kanannya yang setia—Naruto Stupido Cupido—akan menyempatkan diri barang sejenak untuk melirik ke bumi, ke tempat dimana Gaara berada.

Memang, dengan mata _aquamarine_ yang bersinar—karena disorot senter, rambut pirang panjang yang lurus, lembut, dan berkilau—cuma pake _shampoo_ kok, kulit putih bak pualam—tiap hari luluran, _of course_!, tidak salah jika Ino ditahbiskan sebagai dewi paling cantik se-Olympus. Bahkan seharusnya, untuk ukuran orang normal, tidak mungkin ada seorang pun yang dapat menolak pesona sang dewi yang selalu terlihat cantik dan anggun ini.

Tapi untuk kasus Gaara beda, coy!

Dan sang dewi paham banget deh akan hal itu!

"Bagaimana, Dewi Aphrodite?" tanya Naruto Stupido Cupid. "Cowok itu sama sekali nggak terpengaruh dengan panah cinta saya. Terasa _déjà vu_ deh. Ya nggak, Dewi Aphrodite?"

Sambil mengangkat sebuah gelas emas berisi anggur dengan anggun, Ino pun tersenyum. Lalu, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat—sampai Naruto Stupido Cupido tidak bisa menghindar—Ino langsung melempar gelas tersebut ke arah sang bawahannya yang hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan saat gelas emas tersebut menabrak dahinya.

"Udah berapa kali gue bilang, heh? Panggil gue Ino! I-N-O! _Understand you_?"

Err… anggun?

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan mengelus dahinya. Nggak kapok, cowok yang terkadang bisa berwajah mirip rubah itu (gimana cara? Gitu deh…) kemudian malah menggerutu, "Ino kan artinya babi…."

Sekali lagi, sesuatu menabrak dahinya dan kali itu adalah sebuah mangkuk emas yang biasa diisi oleh buah-buahan. Buahnya sendiri sih udah habis dilahap Ino duluan. Wajar, bagi sang dewi, untuk tampil cantik dan langsing, buah adalah nomor satu dalam daftar menu makanannya.

Sambil gigit kuku (ini menu kedua yang bakalan dicari sang dewi kalau buah-buahannya habis), Ino mulai menggerutu. "Si Gaara itu keras kepala juga yah? Apa gue harus turun tangan langsung?"

"Huh?"

"Gimana menurut lo? Apa kali ini gue harus turun tangan langsung buat ngegodain dia?" tanya Ino sambil mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat memandang langsung ke mata berwarna _sapphire_ milik sang Cupid. "Malu kan? Masa Dewi Asmara nggak bisa bikin seorang cowok jatuh cinta sih?"

"Yaaah…." Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Mau dicoba? Silakan aja." Lalu, sambil menyeringai, Naruto menambahkan, "Barangkali si Gaara itu emang lebih suka babi daripada manusia. Dan kalau memang begitu, Anda pasti berhasil."

Dan hari itu Naruto berakhir dengan melihat babi terbang mengelilingi kepalanya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Keesokan harinya, Ino pun mengajak Naruto untuk menyambangi hutan tempat Gaara biasa menghabiskan waktunya sendiri sambil bermain boneka _teddy bear_ peninggalan idolanya, Sasori. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana Sasori hilang sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Hanya kenangan tentang pemuda itu yang tetap membekas di hati semua orang. Tidak terkecuali di hati Gaara. Gaara sangat mengagumi Sasori yang notabene sama seperti dirinya—tampan dan sangat mencintai diri sendiri.

Oh, yeah! Gaara adalah seorang Sasorian. Apa itu Sasorian? Tanyakan pada Pein yang mulai menggelinjang gara-gara ngeliat Shino kayang setelah melihat Neji nyatok rambutnya yang panjang dan bercabang karena nggak mau kalah dengan Sasuke yang lagi bergoyang (?). Ahem! Maksudnya, Gaara adalah seorang pengikut Sasori. Pengikut setia malahan.

_Okay now, welcome to the jungle_!

Seperti biasa, Gaara tadinya berniat bermain rumah-rumahan dengan sang _teddy bear_. Tapi karena bosan, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk memainkan permainan lain. Diikatnya sang _teddy bear_ di pohon dan ia pun berdiri di hadapan sang _teddy bear_.

"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear di pohon, katakanlah padaku, siapa yang paling tampan di Olympus ini?" Gaara memberi jeda sedikit sebelum berdeham dan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, "Tentu saja Anda, Narcissus no Gaara."

Gaara tersenyum tipis namun penuh kepuasan.

"Oke, pertanyaan kedua," lanjutnya, "siapakah yang paling tampan di Yunani ini?" Lagi, Gaara menjawab sendiri—berperan sebagai sang _teddy bear_ malang yang kayaknya bakalan _sweatdrop_ kalau dia memang makhluk hidup.

Setelah menyebut namanya sendiri, Gaara kembali bertanya. "Dan sekarang… pertanyaan ketiga. Ini pertanyaan penting, Teddy Bear…." Gaara menggerakkan kepala sang _teddy bear_, membuatnya seolah bergerak mengangguk. "Siapakah… yang paling tampan di bumi ini?"

Yah, jawaban _teddy bear_ nggak perlu dipertanyakan lagi kan?

Dari jauh, Ino dan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa getir melihat kelakuan makhluk Tuhan yang satu itu.

"Bagaimana bisa ada orang kayak dia sih?" dumel Ino sambil mencengkeram dan menjambak-jambak rambut Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya—frustrasi.

"Awawawa! _Ittai_! _Ittai_!"

"Oh, _shut up_! _Baka_ Cupid!" geram Ino sambil mendelik marah ke arah Naruto. "Ah, sudahlah! Kalau begini, kayaknya gue emang harus langsung ngedeketin dia deh! Kalau dia nggak bisa jatuh cinta juga kayak orang normal, harga diri gue bakalan anjlok di pasaran! Huh!"

Baru saja Ino hendak melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik semak-semak, mendadak, matanya menangkap sosok lain yang sudah mendahuluinya, merayap mendekati Gaara. Merayap? Yup, tubuh menempel di tanah, berjalan dengan menyeret tangan dan kaki.

"Siapa di situ?" bentak Gaara.

"Situ…," jawab si rayap (?) tadi.

Adalah Ekho Hinata, seorang peri lugu yang tinggal di daerah tempat hidup Gaara. Mau nanya soal nama lagi? Ah, bosen jawabnya! Mendingan tanya ke Itachi yang mulai kejang-kejang gara-gara ngeliat Pein yang mulai menggelinjang gara-gara ngeliat Shino kayang setelah melihat Neji nyatok rambutnya yang panjang dan bercabang karena nggak mau kalah dengan Sasuke yang lagi bergoyang (?).

Tambah kecap buat makan usus, yo cap cus!

Hinata adalah seorang peri cantik dengan rambut berwarna _indigo_ dan mata berwarna _pearl_. Sayangnya, meskipun cantik, Hinata mengalami kesulitan dalam berbicara dimana ia hanya bisa mengulangi kata terakhir dari kata-kata yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya. Dan sama seperti kebanyakan wanita, peri yang cantik ini pun terperangkap dalam pesona sang Narcissus.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gaara setelah melihat Hinata yang sudah berdiri, tidak lagi merayap.

"… Kau?" ujar Hinata lembut sambil tersipu.

"Aku Gaara!"

"Gaara!"

Gaara mengernyitkan alis-tembus-pandangnya.

"Iya! Aku Gaara yang tampan! Kau siapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Gaara yang tampan!"

"Tampan!"

Gaara mulai gusar. Tapi ia tidak patah akal.

"Aku Gaara!" ujarnya lagi.

"Gaara!" ulang Hinata bersemangat karena tidak menyangka Gaara mau meladeninya berlama-lama.

"Dan aku tampan!"

"Tampan!"

Gaara menyeringai. Bagaimanapun juga, jika didengar secara berkesinambungan, maka yang baru saja diucapkan Hinata adalah : Gaara tampan. Tentu saja Gaara semakin besar jidat (?) setelah mendengar pujian itu.

"Oh, yah. Aku tahu aku tampan," ujar Gaara lagi dengan pede, "jadi kau datang karena suka padaku, eh?"

"Eh?"

"Kau suka padaku kan?"

"Kan?" jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk senang karena Gaara bisa menangkap apa yang ingin peri itu sampaikan.

Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Jadi benar kau suka padaku?"

Lagi, Hinata mengangguk.

"Sayangnya," ujar Gaara, "aku nggak suka padamu. Sana pulang! Kau ngeganggu acara mainku ama Teddy Bear aja sih!"

"Ssssih?" tanya Hinata sedikit terbelalak.

"Iya! Kau ganggu tau! Sana pulang, Bodoh!"

"Bodoh?" ujar Hinata yang mulai terisak. Ditambah Gaara yang mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangan dalam mode mengusir, Hinata pun akhirnya berlari menjauh dengan kecewa.

Ino yang melihat hal itu menjadi murka.

"Beraninya si panda itu mempermainkan perasaan suci dan tulus seorang wanita!" ujar Ino sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya—memperlihatkan tato berbentuk jangkar di otot lengannya.

"Sabar dulu, Ino!" ujar Naruto sambil menahan Ino yang sudah hendak menghajar Gaara. Mendadak, mata Naruto membesar. "Eh, Ino!" panggil Naruto kemudian sambil menunjuk ke arah Gaara yang sedang menepi ke arah sungai—tempat sekuntum bunga yang aneh tumbuh di antara bunga-bunga lainnya yang merumpun.

Ino terdiam sesaat sebelum ia menengok ke arah Naruto.

"_Déjà vu_, eh, Naruto?" ujar Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Kan udah kubilang sebelumnya!" ujar Naruto sambil memberengut. "Kedua orang itu mirip sekali kan?"

Ino menggangguk pelan.

"Yaah... apa boleh buat deh kalau gitu. Cowok setampan dia _lagi-lagi_ harus mengalaminya!" Ino kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada, mengamati Gaara dengan seksama sebelum ia akhirnya berkata, "Sekarang!"

"Baiklah!" Dengan sigap, Naruto pun mengambil panah cintanya dan menembakkannya ke arah Gaara.

Gaara sendiri yang saat itu tengah melihat pantulan dirinya di sungai, tersenyum senang mengingat betapa banyaknya wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Ia tidak menyadari adanya serangan dari arah punggungnya sehingga saat panah Naruto menembus sampai ke jantungnya, Gaara hanya bisa terkesiap.

Dan setelah itu... sesuatu yang aneh pun terjadi.

_DEG! DEG!_

_Debaran apa ini?_ batin Gaara saat melihat sosoknya sendiri dari pantulan di sungai.

"Oh, tampannya dirimu…," ujar Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih bayangannya yang ada di dalam air. Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu telah jatuh cinta pada dirinya sendiri. "Lihat… tato kanji di jidatmu. Oooh! Indah sekali!" Tubuh Gaara semakin hilang keseimbangan (Ino dan Naruto sudah melihatnya dengan harap-harap cemas), tapi dengan cepat, ia berpegangan pada sisi sungai sehingga ia tidak lantas jatuh. Kecewa, Ino dan Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas.

Gaara berulang kali mencoba meraih dirinya sendiri yang ada di dalam air. Namun berulang kali pula, kesadaran menahannya supaya dia nggak sampai terjatuh. Gaara sama sekali nggak terlihat putus asa sementara Ino kembali murka dan rambut Naruto lagi-lagi menjadi korbannya.

Setelah beberapa kali kejadian Gaara hampir jatuh terulang, Ino pun tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. Dengan langkah besar-besar, gadis itu berlari. Gaara tidak memerhatikan kedatangan Ino karena ia begitu sibuk, hendak mencium bayangannya sendiri yang berada di air.

"Mau jatuh aja susah amat sih?" teriak Ino yang sudah berada tepat di belakang Gaara.

Gaara tidak sempat menoleh saat akhirnya sebuah tendangan mendarat di bokongnya, membuat pemuda itu berhasil mencium bayangannya sendiri di air alias jatuh juga ke air. Dan karena sebagian tubuhnya adalah pasir (?) yang menyerap air, Gaara pun akhirnya tenggelam dengan perasaan puas karena telah berhasil mencium laki-laki (?) pujaannya.

"Huh!" ujar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang dan mengangguk puas. Ia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, "Naruto!"

Naruto pun keluar membawa sebuah bunga yang ia tanam di tempat terakhir Gaara terlihat.

"Ini orang kedua," ujar Naruto sambil melirik bunga yang sama dan berada tidak jauh dari tempat bunga yang baru saja ia tanam.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang," ujar Ino sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. Dan kemudian menjauh.

Naruto sendiri yang baru bangkit berdiri setelah menanam bunga akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dulu Sasori, sekarang Gaara, nanti siapa lagi? Lama-lama sungai ini jadi tempat pemakaman umum deh…."

"WOOOY! NARUTO _BAKA_ CUPID! CEPETAN! KITA BALIK KE RUMAH SEKARANG!"

"Ah! Iya, iya!"

Keduanya pun pergi, meninggalkan kedua bunga yang tampak berbeda dari banyak bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar situ—bunga narsis—bagaikan pengganti nisan untuk mereka yang telah wafat akibat membuat sang Dewi Asmara marah.

Benarkah ini akibat amarah sang dewi?

.

.

Tidak jauh dari situ….

Seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pohon. Di tangan kirinya terpegang sebuah palu dan di kepalanya terdapat beberapa lilin yang diikat dengan sebuah ikat kepala berwarna putih.

Gadis itu terlihat puas. Ia pun berbalik, menjauh dari pohon itu dan sesaat kemudian ia menghilang—meninggalkan sebuah boneka jerami yang terpaku di sebuah pohon.

Ralat.

Dua buah boneka jerami….

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>Biasanya folktale myth itu ada pesan moral kan? Maka dari itu, untuk cerita ini saya juga punya pesan moral (monggo diralat) :

_Kalau mau narsis, jangan di tepi sungai, mending cari cermin, terus bernarsis ria deh. Aman, nggak ada resiko bakal jatuh dan tenggelam. =w=v_

Ohyeah, di sini pair GaaIno-nya nggak berasa yah? Maafkan saya. Malah si Gaara bernasib tragis gitu. Haha. Sebenarnya masih ada simpenan satu lagi sih buat GIFMC. nanti yang satu lagi mungkin bakal lebih ketara romance-nya.

Terus fic ini saya dedikasikan buat seseorang (apa seekor?) yang doyan kata 'bergoyang', 'kayang', n 'menggelinjang'. Yang kemaren baru dapat musibah yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Tahu sih kemampuan humor saya pas-pas-an, tapi semoga menghibur aja deh. Whew.

Yah, untuk sekarang, sekian aja deh bacotnya. Mohon review-nya untuk fic singkat dan gaje saya ini ya, minna?

I'll be waiting ^^

My regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
